


The Spinning Arrow

by Ant_Eros



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, The future sucks, Time Travel Fix-It, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ant_Eros/pseuds/Ant_Eros
Summary: With their future in complete shambles and no hope left, Will and Mia must complete a mission that has been in the making for three years. Which of course involves time travel. As Will and Mia travel back to the past to fix the future they end up needing some help along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it. The future so far sucks and looks grim so I thought Will and Mia should fix it.

It had been raining all day in Star City. Crime seemed to be at a stand still for a moment.

With Emiko going dark, Oliver was splitting his time between the SCPD, bunker, and home with his pregnant wife.

His amazing and smart wife who had succeeded in getting her archer program up and running.

It was hard for Oliver to be without William. Despite the number of texts and calls, even emails Felicity and him have sent. There was no response. If William just needed some space, he understood, but he wanted to hear his son’s voice tell him that he was settling in fine. Or if he wanted to come home.

Oliver was brimming with excitement to tell William that he was going to be a big brother, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that William wouldn’t be happy. That after he left they tried to replace him.

The week had been quiet with the team working in tandem with the SCPD cracking down on low level street crimes.

The team was enjoying being back in their comfort zone with training and running point from the bunker. It also helped that Felicity had all her own tech to work with. Computers that didn’t freeze in the middle of field work.

Soon the quiet night became something they would never forget.

It all started with an explosion.

* * *

 

Deep in the glades it was a quiet night. A quiet night as one can be in the glades. There was an abandoned building that had not been used for years until now as it was the source of a what they had called a ‘contained’ explosion.

From the explosion, rolled out what they had called a time sphere that was opening.

Two bodies crawled through the opening of the time sphere, coughing as the smoke and dust settled. Their bodies tired from the perilous journey, both just glad they were both alive.

“Well, when Nora said that the journey would be rough, I thought she was over exaggerating.” Mia coughed harder, her lungs attempting to breathe in the fresh air.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Will took the journey harder than Mia. He thought after spending almost three years now attempting to pick up the few things that Mia taught him, that his body would be better prepared.

The Queen siblings both stood up and dusted themselves off, trying to adapt to their new surroundings.

“So, what’s the plan?” He questioned, still disoriented. They picked up the only things they brought with them to the past. Two duffle bags containing all that they would need.

“Well first things first we need to find out if we made it to the right time.”

That was when they heard the police sirens.

“Well I think that just got moved down to priority number two.” As Mia turned to run, Will’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Wait! We can’t just leave this thing here, they’re going to!”

Mia cut Will off by pushing the button on the remote they had been given. Next thing they knew the time sphere had cloaked itself as a broken down car.

“Well when did you get tech nerd all of a sudden?” Will’s retort brought a smile to Mia’s face.

“One of Mom’s parting gifts.” That single sentence sobered them back to reality. The loud clanging of the metal garage door being opened brought them back. The brother-sister duo made eye contact before dashing off to find a way out of the warehouse.

* * *

“Overwatch any word as to what we are dealing with.” The team were currently on the next building over. Waiting for the assailants to make their grand exit, the SCPD were making their way through the building.

“No go. This warehouse hasn’t been used in the past 5 years and all previous owners are currently not alive.” Oliver sighed. Probably just some low level street thugs testing out weapons they couldn’t handle. If that was the case Oliver wanted to get these guys.

“SCPD says that they don’t see any sign of explosives so far.”

“There!” Renee pointed out two dark figures exiting through a second story door.

The chase was on.

* * *

“Oh great, now we’ve got them chasing us. This was so not part of the plan.” Will was panting, trying to catch his breath and keep up with his sister. 

“Will you shut up?!” They were running through the alleys of the Glades. Slipping through every nook and cranny they could find, trying some way to go unseen and slip through the vigilante’s fingers.

They both knew their plan had required precision, accuracy, and most importantly. Timing. If they didn’t get the correct time then everything would have all been for nothing.

Then all of their families’ sacrifices would have been for nothing.

They slammed their backs against a brick wall. Their breaths labored and their chests heaving in tiredness.

“Our plan is very quickly crumbling towards our feet.” Will puffed out.

Mia nodded. Her brain quickly trying to figure out a way to fix their plan.

“Mom said that there was only one place that we could go to begin our mission. Where we could carry it out in peace.” An arrow wedged itself in the bricks between Will and Mia’s faces.

“Well I really think some peace is what we need.” They both ran towards the open gate at the end of the alley.

Mia hit her wrist watch and a holographic map was pulled up.

“Quick! Through here!” Mia took her brother through the secret back ways that her mother had pointed out. This was where they had slipped through the fingers of Team Arrow. Putting their hunt to an end for the night.

* * *

“You know those guys were pretty slippery for some street thugs.” Felicity quipped, turning in her chair. 

The team had made their way back to the lair. Collecting themselves to regroup.

“Do we have any info, or any cameras to find out what they were doing or what they looked like?” Oliver asked his wife.

“No active cameras in the warehouse when the explosion happened, and all the cameras that did capture them, had the thugs moving too fast to get any facial recognition.”

“Damn. I can’t believe we let some thugs slip through us.” Rene commented.

“Well maybe you’re not as fast as you used to be.” Dinah teasingly smiled at Renee.

“Oh is that an old joke?” The team had been through a lot the past few weeks. Between trying to locate Emiko and worrying about the ninth circle, it was nice for them to be joking around.

Oliver thought chasing the thugs would help take his mind off of his sister and the betrayal he felt. For now he was letting his mind focus on that.

“Well, I’ll have my system running so if anything pops us we’ll know.”

“So I think that means we’ll call it a night.” Diggle commented. With that the team parted ways.

* * *

“And voila! We are in.” Will presented to his sister. 

They clambered down the stairs into the dark musky basement, both unable to see anything.

Will turned on the flashlight and located the fuse box.

The Arrow cave.

“Wow, this place is a dump.” Mia noticed.

“Well, Mom did say that they haven’t used this place in years. Ever since it was raided by the police.” Will and Mia proceeded to get acquainted in the old Arrow cave. The place had not been used since it was raided by the police. Even the upstairs hadn’t been used let alone bought.

“Whoah.” Will pulled the sheet that had been covering the computers. As the dust flew into their faces, they began to cough to clear their lungs. 

“If we got the time right, this set up is old even for this time.” Will dusted off the chair as best he could, and began attempting to try and boot up the computers.

Mia began to explore the place that her mother had deemed the “Arrow cave”. She remembers her mom telling stories about their adventures with OTA in this place. From when her mom first rescued her father to the time he came back from his fight with Ra's Al Ghul. The good and the bad.

Mia found it hard to believe that for such a long time her mom was fighting for a cause that she wasn’t supposed to be apart of, and ended up becoming the heart of the team.

Mia uncovered a mannequin propped up in a clear case. Nothing done the mannequin, this was where her father hung his hood every night. Now it was just her reflection staring back at her. She could see the tiredness in her eyes.

“Yes!” Will cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

Mia turned to see what he was talking about.

“Well it took some tinkering with the processor cores in these cabinets, which I’m amazed are still here. But. These computers are back online.” Mia nodded, used to all the computer babbling that she most of the time didn't understand. 

“Well now that steps one through three are out of the way, time to work on steps four and five.” Mia pulled up the hood on the dark jacket she had been wearing, turning towards the stairs.

“Which is?” He asked confused.

“You are going to make sure that she can’t track our system and I’m going to go grab us some food.”

“Hey. shouldn’t we be keeping a low profile. I mean we did just barely manage to escape.” Mia’s back was still turned. Despite having Will, Mia still felt like she had to venture out on her own. Thinking on instinct, that led to more unnecessary risks. But she couldn’t just sit around twiddling her thumbs while he tapped keys on a computer.

Will knew this.

“Hey, I know you hate to admit it but I am right. Plus I could actually use your help.” Just like that they were like normal siblings. The little sister getting excited to be included by her big brother. Despite their beginnings to an unconventional brother sister bond, they still acted like siblings. They still loved and relied on each other.

Mia was turned back around. The smile threatening to show on her face, while it smugly showed on his.

“Plus, I like taking in these rare moments where I’m the one bossing my little sister around.”, and just like that the smile showed on her face and she punched her brother in the shoulder. Both of them preparing for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Mia and Will action and a little fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing responses I really appreciate them. please keep them coming. I will try to upload either every few days or every week.

It wasn’t until three days later did Felicity find something.

“Yes!” Her fist pumped into the air in excitement.

“What? What did you find?” Oliver and Digg had been sparing when Felicity cheered.

“Well. Despite us not using the first ‘Arrow cave’ anymore I still keep track on who is going in and out of that place. Well the night you chased those thugs, it was accessed. The reason I’m only catching this now is because whoever got in covered their tracks really well. I mean they are using algorithms and coding that I’ve never seen before, well, there is this one line of code that is bothering me but,”

“Felicity,” Oliver cut in. He loved his wife and her babbles, but sometimes she got too caught up in her ‘tech talk’, as he called it.

“Right, sorry. Well whoever broke into our old lair is still there, because they are using our old software.”

“Wait, does this mean they can use the old computers to get into our current system?” Digg questioned, concerned.

“No. Considering we have better defenses and that trying to hack into our current system using those computers is like trying to paint a landscape rather than taking a photo of it.”

“Meaning?”

“It would take a really long time, and top notch hacking skills and inside knowledge as to what new type of defense system we have. Plus. We have A.R.C.H.E.R.” Felicity simplified for Digg and Oliver. Despite them picking up some things along the way, there was still a lot they didn’t understand.

“Could this be the same people we chased that night?” Digg asked.

“I don’t think it’s a coincidence that this explosion happens and the same night the old lair gets broken into. I’ll go check it out.”

* * *

“You know I really do love the rest of out little family but it is nice to have OTA back, even if Digg isn’t in the field.” Felicity commentated on through the comms as Oliver leapt off of rooftops, and through alleys. 

He was perched on the roof of what used to be Verdant.

“Crazy to believe seven years ago this is where it all started.” Digg said nostalgic. 

“Look how far we’ve come.” Despite the amount of events that had happened from his original mission to now. Oliver still believed he did some good. There were times and moments where Oliver was overwhelmed and he felt like he did more bad than good. But those moments would be washed away when he would see little kids wearing an arrow shirt or people grateful that he had saved them.

“Overwatch what do you see?”

“Thermal indicates two people. Male and female. Other than that I’ve got no eyes on weapons.”

Oliver knew he couldn’t go in completely blind. With that Oliver went through the entrance that only he knew about. One he kept to himself for emergency purposes.

* * *

 Mia had taken to sitting on the thin twin cot that she called a bed. Bouncing the tennis ball on the wall opposite her. The thump of it hitting the wall echoed throughout the lair along with Will’s typing.

Three days. Three days stuck in 2019 and they were no where near finished completing their mission. A lot of which required computer skills that Mia couldn’t keep up with.

Mia would sneak out through the alleys to travel for food and water so they wouldn’t starve, but still maintained safety and cover.

Passing the time, Mia found was hard. There was only so much annoying Will, and training one could get done in the lair. Even with the salmon ladder.

She couldn’t wait to get some action.

Looks like she shouldn’t have wished so hard.

Mia heard it before she saw it. On instinct she threw one of her stars towards the whistling sound that she had been trained to hear her whole life. Just like that the fight had begun.

“Get down!” Mia yelled towards Will who was currently ducking and running towards cover.

The star that she had thrown deflected the arrow that was soaring towards her.

“Come out with your hands up!” Oliver drawled out menacingly.

Mia and Will both froze like kids getting scolded by their parents. It had been years since Will had heard that voice, sometimes he forgot what his own father’s voice sounded like. Especially when he was being all ‘Green Arrow’ like.

Mia on the other hand had never heard her father’s voice in person. The only time she ever heard her father’s voice was that documentary.

When they turned towards each other, their worried faces matched each other. Both not knowing what to do.

Mia knew this would make or break their plan.

“You get the bags and the info on the computers. I’ll distract him.” Before Will could argue Mia pulled her hood up and prepared to fight.

As arrows went flying, Mia knew she had to get the bow away from her father. In what was a latent attempt she caught him off guard and his bow went flying across the room. They both locked gazes. Each other in shock, and Mia took the opening and swept his leg, knocking Oliver onto his feet.

Quickly recovering they were locked into a hand to hand combat.

Mia knew that her father was good when it came to hand to hand, but she had no idea how good he actually was. 

_Whoever this was_ , Oliver thought, _they were good_. From the feel and looks of her combat style, she was trained by the league. This made him think that these peoplewere anything but low level thugs.

Meanwhile, Will was crouched down and attempting to download all of the information off of the computers. He could hear the grunting and hits being landed from the other side of the room.

His sister and dad were fighting. Literally. Will couldn’t but help shake his head. What had his life become, one minute he was in charge of a tech company and the next he was traveling to the future with his sister he just met three years ago.

From the way his sister and their dad were fighting, it was hard to determine who was going to win.

“Oliver you need to find a way to stop the download on that computer.”

“Copy.” Oliver was keeping up, but he knew whoever was fighting him was slick. He saw the guy crouched underneath the table, typing on some tablet. After throwing the girl off of his shoulder her body slammed to the ground and he took the opening shot. Grabbing the small throwing arrow he kept on his leg it flew through the air and straight into the computer on the table.

Felicity had designed the arrow to be able to shut down any electronics it came into contact with.

Sparks started flying.

“No!” Will screamed. Just like that all their work for nothing. Their hopes for saving the future quickly crumbled before them.

Mia got up from where she was standing and was quicker than Oliver. Holding his own bow to his head. An arrow notched and ready.

“Stand down.” Oliver said forcefully.

“I’m not the one with an arrow to their head.”

“I’m with the SCPD come quietly now and I won’t have to resort to more violence.”

“Or you let the both of us go and I won’t let go of this string.”

Will looked up from where he was on the floor as he attempted to salvage some of the data from the computer to the tablet. It wasn’t looking too good.

Will stood up looking, for the first time in years, his father in the eyes. His dad’s back was turned to Mia, and if he was facing her he would be able to see the pure fear and hesitation was on her face. They both knew she wouldn’t release that arrow, but their dad didn’t.

“You better put that down before I have backup come, and then things will get worse.” Mia and Will knew with their plan in complete shambles there was no other option. They had to go with plan B. The plan that wasn’t to be executed at all. the plan that they had labled, worst case scenario.

Mia slowly dropped the quiver and set it onto the table. Both their hands up and surrendered as the stood next to each other for the first time in front of their father.

They both met Oliver’s intimidating gaze, his jaw locked.

Oliver couldn’t help but think these people looked familiar.

“We’ll come with you, but not to the station.”

“The bunker.” Mia, interrupting Will.

“What bunker?” Oliver played it off. _How did they know._

“Cut the bullshit. We’re from the future and we’re here to save your asses.” Mia’s emotions got the best of her as she let the words fall out of her mouth. Will gave her the look he was too used to giving her now. The one that told her why did she say that. 

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Oliver chimed in.

“Because we came through here on a time sphere that I would be more than happy to explain, but we need to get to a secure location.” Will added, being the ever so smart one.

Oliver was backed into a corner. If these people were telling the truth then what the hell happened to the future that they needed to come here. Barry told him the consequences of time travel, and Oliver really didn't need this right now. But there was that small nagging voice asking, _what if they weren’t telling the truth._

“Oliver. Do you believe them? How do you know we can trust them.”

The way they were looking at Oliver, there was some sort of feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling that he could trust them. The gaze from the man seemed familiar.

“Overwatch, tell the team to meet us at the bunker. Tell them we have company.”

* * *

 “So this is what this place looked like.” Mia whispered to her brother in amazement.

“You know if this doesn’t work then the timeline is going to get really messed up and those time thingies might come after us.” Will whispered back fiercely. Mia scoffed.

“They only go after speedsters…I think.”

The two siblings had been sitting at the round table inside the bunker in disbelief. They were in the past sitting in the bunker with both of their parents a few feet away. Along with Diggle, Dinah, and Rene.

Their bags that they had brought with them remained unopened in the middle of the table.

“So do you think they’re telling the truth?” Rene asked.

“I don’t know. There’s just this feeling I have.” Oliver knew he couldn’t explain it, but he knew they should hear them out. But if they were lying, they could just take them to the SCPD.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Digg said and they all walked over to the table. Ready to hear this wild explanation.

Mia couldn’t help but stare at their parents. This was her father. A man that she grew up admiring and wanted to be just like him. The one who survived on an island for five years. The one who cheated death so many times. The man she wanted to meet, until the day she didn’t. When she learned that he was the reason she was born a crime the reason why Felicity and her had to live secluded and protected. During that time she spent so long hating her father and even her mother for the way she had to grow up.

But for the past three years, after patching things up with her mom and spending time with her and Will, growing closer as a family, hearing more stories, good and bad, from them, she couldn’t help but miss her father. A man that she had never met.

Then there was her mom, standing right before her. One thing that Mia noticed was she looked happier, not that her mother wasn't happy, she was just more care free, like the wait of the whole world was on her shoulders, she was more-. No. She couldn’t go there. She had to focus on the mission, Will and her had done enough mourning, and they could mourn some more after they finished this mission. 

"So," Oliver sighed, clapping his hands together, "do you want to start with the truth?"

Mia responded with her immediate defense mechanism, snarkiness.

“Well we are from the future, which sucks by the way, we are here to destroy something in order to save the future and most of the city.” She put a smile at the end, just to add to her personality.

Will brought his hand up to his scrunched up face, he could feel the headache coming.

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh.

“Look, we had this plan but seeing as you destroyed our only way of saving the future, we need your system to do it.” Will simplified.

“How do we know you’re just not going to destroy our system and hack into other software. You haven’t even given us any proof that you are from the future.” Dinah pointed out.

This was it, the moment that they had wanted to avoid. The big secret that would gain all of their trust, but would but the whole fate of the future further out of their reach. They knew this was now or never.

Mia and Will’s gazes locked, there was no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I really hope you guys like the update. If you have questions I can answer them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are revealed, and someone gets a little too angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing responses I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming.

Will stood up, reaching into his pocket, pulling out their proof and setting it on the table.

Oliver and Felicity’s faces slacked in shock.

On the table lay the hozen. The last time either of them had seen it was when William left with his grandparents. 

Oliver quickly snatched it up and examined it, finding some way to explain it.

“Where did you get this.” Oliver’s gaze careful watched the mans. His mind swirling with so many thoughts and emotions, trying not to jump to the one conclusions.

Felicity gasped, her hands over her mouth, and her eyes watering as they wandered over him.

“This was given to me by you guys before I left for Central City.” Will kept his composure, attempting to keep his emotions at bay.

“William?” Oliver breathed out.

The rest of the teams faces fell in shock, the information catching up to them, as they put two and two together.

William nodded and looked down, breaking his gaze with his parents.

Felicity was in disbelief. Standing in front of her is the little teenager that she looked after by herself for 6 months. The one who got excited when they had ice cream for dinner and loved doing math. The one who she hasn’t heard from in weeks and missed terribly.

Was now a grown man standing right in front of her.

It all felt like a dream.

With her emotions running high and tears in her eyes, Felicity reached out a hand to caress William’s face. He couldn’t help but lean into her touch.

She saw it now, this was their William. She wrapped him in a tight embrace, William engulfed in her warm embrace. Both not knowing who was comforting who.

Oliver was standing to the side, unsure how to feel. Here was his son from the future, a grown man. Probably the same age as him. _This is what Barry must feel like_ , he thought.

Oliver watched Felicity and William embrace, his eyes tearing up at the scene. William brought them both out of the embrace, coming back to reality for a second and looked at his father in the eyes.

Will could see the confusion and emotion on his dad’s face, unable to tell how he was truly feeling. Next thing he knew he was brought into a bruising embrace with his father. Something he hasn’t felt since he was 12 years old.

Will knew they had to save the future and deal with the consequences of their choices, but for these few moments, he was going to enjoy hugging his father.

Mia watched on as her brother hugged their parents, the happiness ever so present in his eyes. Something she hasn’t seen in months. Mia couldn’t help but feel jealous, but she knew how important this was for her brother. She was going to let him have this moment with their parents before the bubble was ultimately popped.

“How? Just how?” Oliver finally muttered out, breaking the embrace with his future son. This was really going to take some adjusting, Oliver thought.

“I think everyone should sit down for this explanation, because there are way more surprises coming, starting with her.” Will turned back to his sister, who had been standing back, he could see the fear in her eyes.

Everyone’s eyes were on her, something Mia could still not adjust to. Sure she was able to fight and come up with basic plans but being a leader and apart of a team was something she couldn’t quite adjust to. She was still trying to adjust to having an older brother.

Suddenly all her fears were resurfacing. Fear of finally meeting her father and that she would just be tossed to the side. Despite the stories that she was told, she couldn’t help but feel like a little girl again.

“My name is Mia.” She paused, looking between her mom and dad. If they had been shocked before they were completely speechless.

Felicity’s hand fell to her stomach and Oliver looked towards Felicity. Both knowing just from her name who this girl was.

Their daughter.

Mia, quickly grew uncomfortable and wanted the moment to end.

“Okay Mia, how are you tied up in all of this?” Dinah questioned.

Mia smiled turning towards Dinah,

“I’m their daughter.” Just like that the bomb was dropped. The rest of the team turned towards Oliver and Felicity, waiting their reactions, and were met with shocked faces.

“Listen I know we just dropped all this onto your laps and you are still trying to react, but we really need to get to work.” Will chimed in, trying to get the situation under control.

With that the team sat at the table ready for the explanation. This day couldn’t get any stranger.

* * *

 Oliver didn’t even know where to begin. First he is told that these two adults are from the future, then he’s told that they are his children.

His eyes never left their faces.

First there was William, who was all grown up. Despite being unable to recognize his son at first, he couldn’t help but see it now. The way he held himself and the way his eyes shined.

He had to keep reminding himself that present time William was currently in Central City. That he was okay.

Then there was Mia. Their daughter that was currently growing in his wife’s belly. The little baby that he hasn’t even got to hold let alone see. The only glimpse he’s had is the sonogram picture he keeps by the bedside. The one he stares at every night that brings him endless joy and happiness.

Here she was. A fully grown and beautiful woman. She was the perfect combination of Felicity and him.

Oliver was hopelessly in love with his daughter. That’s why it hurt him so much to hear that the future is terrible.

Everything that they have been doing, with coming into the light, working with the SCPD, and even ARCHER was to protect them. To protect their kids so that they wouldn’t have to live in a world full of fear and crime around every corner. To not have to be worried that some crime boss was going to threaten their family.

It seems all this work was for nothing. Oliver didn’t even know where to begin on time travel and the effects this would cause. _Damn. Barry was going to be pissed_ , Oliver thought. 

Oliver found that he didn’t care what it would take. He would do whatever to make sure this terrible future didn’t happen.

As they all sat down to listen to their story he found himself glancing towards his wife. So far she hadn’t moved her hand off of her stomach. Her face still full of shock, she turned to face him and in a silent conversation they both nodded. They would talk about things later.

“In our present, your future, Star City is this corrupt city full of nothing but crime, and no police control. Essentially it’s the epitome of a post apocalyptic city,” Will began to explain.

“While those who live in the Glades are sitting pretty behind a wall that’s heavily guarded. It’s also a place where vigilantes are very illegal and almost non existent.” Mia retorted after Will, the disgust in her voice evident.

The siblings paused a bit. Letting only that little bit of information sink in, knowing that the rest of their story they were about to tell would be too much for the small team.

“There was this group called Galaxy One with a plan to remodel Star City, start a new. The plan was to level it with bombs, and the mayor of The Glades was behind the plan. He thought residents were going to be evacuated before the detonation, too bad he was naive and realized this last minute.” Mia continued, glancing between every one of their faces.

“What kind of idiot did they have running the place as mayor,” Rene scoffed.

“You.” Mia explained, smiling towards Rene. The complete surprise on his face was priceless.

“Me?” Rene questioned in disbelief.

Mia had been holding in all the anger towards the future Rene. The reason why vigilantes were outlawed, the reason why she never got to meet her dad, the reason why her mother—. Mia stopped her train of thought, not wanting to go there.

“Yes. You. In my time you leave all your morals behind and run for mayor for the glades. By then the two areas in Star City are more than divided. There’s a giant wall, separating them with no one from the run down Star City allowed into the flourishing Glades,” Mia by this time stood up, passionate and angered by what she was saying, “you wanted to make The Glades better so you enforce the anti vigilante laws, with harsher punishments. But then, you decide that that isn’t enough,”

“Mia,” Will warned Mia.

“You decide to team up with this terrorist group thinking that you’re going to remake Star City. Rise from the ashes, you said. But too bad you were too blind to see that they were using you. By then, it was too late.”

“Mia!” Will insisted more forcefully. She gave her brother a look, she knew she was going a bit far, but it was the harsh truth. Rene meanwhile was sitting there taking it, not knowing how else to react. Mia sat and calmed down, still going on to explain.

“You got lucky that we interfered when we did.”

“If you interfered, then why are the two of you here?” Dinah pointed out.

There it was the big question, the reason why Will and Mia needed their mom’s old computers, with her specific software. The reason they had to risk everything, including the timeline.

“We need to destroy A.R.C.H.E.R.” Will spat out. A nervous smile soon spread across Felicity’s face.

“What?” Felicity questioned. How was she supposed to destroy something she has spent so long building from the ground up. The program that was supposed to help people and help crime. Now she was being told by her future children that she had to destroy the whole thing.

“You go on to create A.R.C.H.E.R into this bigger program. One that everyone wants to get their hands on.” Will paused to glance at Mia. Her face attempting to remain emotionless as she stared down at her folded hands.

“You explained to us how you started to create A.R.C.H.E.R more advanced, that it was ready to have its own launch and be this amazing program.”

“But then they got a hold of it.” Mia interrupted. Everyone’s eyes were on her now, her eyes still unable to meet her father’s.

“The Ninth Circle. They kept tabs on your program. Seeing the potential they waited, and waited. Until they found the perfect opportunity.” Will added in.

“You tried hiding,” Mia spoke, turning towards Felicity, “then, I was born.”

“You told us that your top priority was keeping the two of us safe. So you two decided it would be best to keep us apart,” Will chimed in, looking at their parents, “and it worked for about a year.”

“They both knew what came next. They didn’t want to say it out loud and deal with the truth.

“What happened?” Oliver questioned, finally speaking up.

“Silence. The siblings glanced towards each other waiting for the other to talk. To break the cold hard truth to their parents, neither of them wanting to speak up.

“Listen. Guys,” Oliver spoke softly, “if we want to help we have to work together, and that includes the—,”

“They murdered you!” Mia shouted, interrupting her father. The high amounts of emotion coursing through her body.

seeing everyone’s eyes on her after her outburst, Mia stood up and left the room with Will calling after her retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, more coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a long awaited talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would explain a few things in case people were confused.   
> -I keep switching between Will and William to emphasize how Oliver and others call him by his full name, and those closest or comfortable with him.   
> -I am going to stick with uploading every Thursday

Oliver needed a drink…or five, just to process everything he was being told.

Future. A.R.C.H.E.R. Mia and William. Dead.

He was dead. Oliver knew that he would end up dead one day. But he figured that would come after watching his own kids grow up.

Watching them bond together as brother and sister. Teaching William how to shave and drive a car. Holding Mia for the first time, being able to hear her first words, or be there for her first steps. Get to take her to her first day of school and play with her.

None of that. He wouldn’t be able to experience any of that.

After Mia retreated to one of the more secluded spaces in the bunker, William stood up to go talk to her.

Rene seemed to still be processing the fact that he became a person that he hated. Someone that was willing to put innocent lives in jeopardy and bomb a city.

“I’m gonna get some air.” Rene stood and left, with Dinah trailing behind him.

Diggle stood to give Oliver and Felicity some privacy. Knowing they would need a bit of time.

Felicity turned to her husband, rubbing his back in comfort.

“So, first there’s the whole thing with Vandal Savage, then theres flashpoint, then there was that whole body swap, well not technically, also there was the nazis. But I think this might be the cherry on top of our crazy sundae of life.”

“How are you so calm about this?” Oliver was beyond a loss of words, he didn’t even know where to begin.

Felicity knew her husband well, and she could see all the gears in his head turning so fast that his emotions didn’t know what to do.

“I’m not,” she sighed out, “I’m actually beyond freaking out. I mean, that is William. All grown up. The little teenager that loved cooking is standing before our eyes as a fully fledged grown man that is almost as tall as you.”

Oliver couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Despite the circumstances, it felt nice to see his son so grown up.

“Yeah. It is nice.”

“You know in the past 5 minutes I’ve seen him, he’s just like you.” Oliver couldn’t believe what his wife was saying, and threw her a sketchful look.

“I’m being serious. The way he smiled when we hugged him. The way his face scrunched up. Plus the way he was concerned about his sister.”

Mia.

“Speaking of freaking out,” Felicity added, “that was Mia. The little baby that is currently growing in my womb. Here she is, also standing before us, all grown up.”

“I thought that after everything that I have been through, everything that we have been through. I thought that we would get this chance to be happy. To raise our baby in a safe and loving environment. One where we weren’t scared that we wouldn’t make it home that night,” Oliver took another deep breath in an attempt to keep his emotions at bay, “I thought that I would get to watch her grow up into an amazing person, one that we would be proud of no matter what. That we would get to both raise this baby together and see her grow up. That we would get to introduce her to William, and hopefully the two would bond. That we would get to be there for her first words and steps, first day of school. That we would be able to do it all together. But. But finding out that all our efforts to do good and work with the SCPD so that we could have that, was all for nothing.”

He couldn’t keep the emotions in any longer. Oliver, not one to get very emotional let the tear escape his eye. Felicity watched as it fell down her husband’s cheek.

To see her husband so overcome with emotion was making Felicity more emotional than she already was.

“I know. I know. I thought me creating A.R.C.H.E.R would help protect us, help protect everyone, our family, and,” Felicity was beyond words, “to be told I have to destroy every last bit of data of my program, but to be told I’m the reason that our kids are kept apart and I’m the reason that you’re.” She couldn’t finish that sentence, she didn’t even want to think about it.

“Hey,” Oliver turned to his wife, taking both of her hands in his, “it wasn’t your fault, it was the ninth circle’s fault. It was their fault our kids had to be protected. It was their fault your program was used for evil, and it was their fault,” Oliver’s voice wavered, attempting to finish the sentence, “it was their fault that I died. But now is our chance. To right the wrongs. To change this course that we are headed for and save the future. But most importantly our family.” Felicity nodded at her husband’s inspirational words, the tears flowing down her cheeks. The ones that she had been trying to keep at bay.

Oliver smiled at his wife as he wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

“At least we know how much she’s like you,” Felicity noted, making light of their situation. It worked. Oliver was smiling at the news about their daughter, “I mean that smile, how fierce and passionate she is, and I mean. She had to get that blonde hair from you.” They both laughed at that part.

“You should have seen the way she kicked my ass. I mean. I couldn’t believe it. She may act like me, but she is as beautiful as her mother.”

“Whatever happens next, whatever plan our kids come up with, we will face it how we’ve always done things. Together.” The way they both took in her words was comforting to the chaos going on around them.

The rest of the team had walked back into the room the same time Mia and William came back. They both tried not to notice Mia’s red eyes, hoping that being comforted by her brother helped her, through what she was going through. 

Meanwhile Rene looked angry but determined, the whole team feeling the same.

“So how do we get this plan in motion.” Diggle announced. Mia and Will communicating with their eyes and nodding.

Yes, they would give it all they got to save their parents, no matter the sacrifices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. keep the comments coming, I love them. sorry for the short chapter, that's why I gave you guys 2 instead of 1 this week. if you have any questions, just ask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Mia get some more bonding moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since these past 2 chapters were short and I wanted to keep them separate I just thought I would upload 2 chapters this week. please enjoy.

Mia walked off angrily and tried to find some space where she could brood in private. She found that the small medical area on the other side of where her parents were sitting, trying to process everything that they had just told them, like a good place.

Her arms were crossed as she paced back and forth. The years when it was just her and mom, she found feelings a bit easy, able to talk to her mom about anything and everything. But she just made sure to not really mention her father. Sure her mom told her amazing stories about her dad, a lot more when she was younger and constantly wanted to know about him. Stories about who he was, and the good things that he did for the city and stories about how much they loved each other.

But even at a young age Mia could tell that the stories brought a hint of sadness to her eyes. Sadness that had seemed to grow over the years.

One time when she was 16, Mia woke up to find that her mom had a little too much red wine and was crying while she talked to a photo. The photo that had been taken was of mom and her father on the day of their wedding reception. A happier time.

From then on Mia tip-toed around the subject of her father, not wanting to upset her mother.

Mia learned to cope with having to be a fighter, and live as a fugitive. Knowing that she had to keep her head down and her eyes open. The day she learned why, was the day her father turned from her long thought hero to the father that she hated. Then adding to when she learned her mom was overwatch just filled up the bottle that she called her emotions.

But then came Connor. Someone she felt she could take comfort in, not just emotionally. Sure they got really close. Really, really close, but then she got scared when the emotions got too real and her walls started to fall, so she ran.

Then Will came along and all of a sudden the bottle of emotions she kept hidden were poured out when she reunited with her mom and had that heart to heart. With Will’s annoying consistent big brotherliness, her walls slowly began to crumble once more.

“I already know what you’re going to say.” Mia could feel her brother’s gaze on the back of her head. She turned and could see his concerned face, with a hint of anger.

“Oh yeah?”

Mia sighed, uncrossing her arms, “You’re going to say that I’m childish for acting up. That I need to keep these emotions in check. That I shouldn’t have been so stupid and revealed so much. That.” Mia paused, noticing Will’s unchanging face.

“I was going to ask how were you doing.” Will, always trying to be a good brother. Something Mia knew by now that it was pointless trying to hide whatever she was feeling, from her brother, he always somehow managed to get it out of her.

“How do you think I’m doing? First our plan gets totally ruined, then we are met face to face with our parents from the past, who by the way I can barely look at.”

“A ‘not good’ would’ve sufficed,” Will walked closer to his sister.

“Will, I thought I could handle traveling to the past and fixing the future, but, being here and looking into their eyes, knowing that they don’t,” her voice wavered, the emotions peeking out, “knowing that they don’t get to see the future. It sucks, it beyond sucks.” Will crossed the rest of the space between them and brought her into a comforting hug. Her head and tears falling into his chest.

They had both been through the wringer their whole lives, not really having another person know or understand what they were going through. But for the past three years they’ve had each other to lean on. Sure they got on each other’s nerves, after all they were still brother and sister. But they still made sure to be there for one another.

“I miss her.” Mia confessed.

“Me too.” Will nodded, rubbing her back more, with that Will let the tear escape his face.

"It's their fault she's dead."

"I know." 

They stood there for another minute, just needing a moment for themselves. Ever since they’ve set this plan in motion it has been a constant state of go, go, go, and not stopping to take a breath. So here they were. Taking a breath.

Will pulled them apart, needing his sister to hear these next words.

“Listen, I know seeing them hug me wasn’t, easy, for you. And neither is seeing and talking to them, and all these feely touchy emotions are uncomfortable, but we need to push through so that we can have a future. A future where we can all be a family in a city that isn’t burned to the ground.” Mia nodded and wiped her face, knowing her brother was right.

“Will, I know most of the time you don’t know what to do or say and you annoy me some days where I feel the need to punch you,”

“Gee thanks. Really feeling the love sis,” Mia smiled.

“But you do know how to cheer me up, and know what I’m going through, and you’re my brother and I love you. So. What i’m trying to say is thank you.”

“That’s what annoying over bearing brothers are for.” The Queen siblings smiled, both feeling a bit better.

The both of them had been through the thick and thin of it the past three years. From finding out they were siblings, to finding Felicity and working together to save the city. To grieving over their lost friends and family, now to this. They both knew that it didn't matter the outcome, good or bad. They would still be brother and sister, and that they could always rely on each other. 

“Well time to get back to this shit show we call life.” Mia added as they walked back to where the team was. Ready to fix everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. keep the comments coming, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three out of Four Queens walk into an Underground fighting ring...yup, that's it, there is no punchline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the responses I really love them. I will have some more information on my updating schedule at the end.

The team walked into the illegal underground fighting ring, it was crowded with people of all shapes and sizes screaming at two oversized men fighting in a cage. The blood dripping down their bodies and hands. Money was being waved in the air as people placed bets, wanting to win the big one.

“Alright plan is find this Strickler fellow, interrogate him to get him to reveal information on The Ninth Circle so that we can save the future.” Felicity commented through the comms.

The original plan for Will and Mia was that they needed Felicity’s software to run algorithms to track down an old user id from their present that was used to access a known Ninth Circle bank account.

This led them to one Hans Strickler.

“Copy Overwatch.” Oliver responded, as he and Digg pushed through the crowds of people. They had split into 3 teams, while Felicity was in the bunker running comms and interference.

Oliver had been trying his best to push his emotions down, knowing that it wasn’t good to deal with them in the field. That meant having to let his kids come with them into the field where they could possibly be hurt, or worse.

He knew that they had been through a lot with each other from what they had told them, and that they could defend themselves, especially from that little fight he had with his daughter. But still. It was his instinct as a parent to be in a constant state of worrying.

“So, how are you taking this whole kids from the future thing man?” Digg asked, bringing Oliver out of his self brooding.

“You know I thought the weirdest thing was Nazis from another earth, and Barry and I switching lives. But no. This takes the cake, but this, this is harder to cope with. I mean. To think that our kids grow up in a city where vigilantes are outlawed to the point that they are executed and our kids become illegal, based on the fact that their parents were trying to better the city.”

Digg nodded agreeing with his friend.

“I mean, I barely get to spend a year with my newborn daughter before I’m ripped away from my family. I don’t get to watch her or William grow up, I don’t get to grow old with my wife. I mean after almost 7 years of trying to save the city it just crumbles.”

“Listen man, I know this is hard, I mean your kids come to tell us we have to save the future. I mean anybody in your position would be freaking out right now. But you’re here. Trying to fix the future because you want to see your kids grow up. It’s what any parent wants. There are too many things and events to think about, but what we can focus on is making sure we follow through with this plan so that our future doesn’t become our kids’ past.” Oliver nodded, Digg was right.

They were going to put in all of their efforts to make sure the plan worked, to make sure his kids get to grow up together, and to make sure the future doesn’t fall into the wrong hands.

Digg was glad Oliver took his advice, he made a note to himself to ask William and Mia about his son. He knew that it was dangerous to know about one’s future, but he felt like since they were changing it anyway. What’s the harm?

“So far Rene and I haven’t found any sign of him.” Dinah commented through the comms.

“Yeah no sign of him on our end either,” Digg added.

“We’ve got something, Strickler is in charge of this whole ring, he’s also the one in charge of bets.” Will muttered through the comms.

“Alright where is he?” Rene questioned.

“Well he is currently standing a few feet away from us there’s just one problem.”

“What?” Oliver asked.

“He is surrounded by thugs, and it looks like their packing.” Mia finished, for her brother.

“Great, how do we separate him from his guards without causing a scene?” Digg asked, waiting for a plan to come through.

“I’m on it.” Mia said without hesitation.

“Mia no! We don’t know what he is capable of, and if he tips off The Ninth Circle about our plan then this mission turns into dust.” Oliver growled, he really didn’t want this scumbag near his daughter.

Oliver and Digg turned to see Mia and Will across the room, they could also spot this Strickler guy, an average, mean looking guy with 5 thugs all standing in close proximity to him.

They could also see William gripping his sister’s elbow, trying to stop her from doing something stupid.

Too bad it didn’t work.

“I know what I’m doing. I can get us alone in his private box, I’ll give you guys the signal and I can make sure he doesn’t alert anyone.” Oliver felt the vein in his forehead about to burst, he was so angry.

Every time Oliver thought about what it would be like to have a daughter, the one thing that kept coming up was having to deal with her angsty teenage years, and when she started dating, and having to scare off every boy that tried looking at her.

Sure he preferred that she not date until she was 20, but he knew it wasn’t practical. He knew that eventually the issue of when she wanted to start dating would come up, but Oliver had pushed that to the side as a problem for the future.

But here they were skipping the beginning, and now here is daughter was, in an underground fighting ring trying to get information on The Ninth Circle, and their best plan was she was going to ‘flirt’ with this piece of human waste to get some information.

Digg looked towards Oliver in case he had to stop him from doing something stupid.

“Mia I don’t think that’s a good idea, and too late.” Felicity said, attempting to stop their daughter.

Oliver could see William was upset with his sister for not listening, and Oliver was beyond upset. He knew she was too old, but he swore that she would be grounded.

Oliver had to look away for the next part, because if he saw his daughter and that guy touch, all hell would break loose, and Strickler wouldn’t be able to talk, because Oliver’s fist would be too busy in his mouth.

Next thing they knew Mia gave them the green light, and they walked up to the closed door, no thugs in sight.

Oliver’s anger quickly dissipated into pride. Strickler was handcuffed to his own own desk with his tie gagged around his mouth. He could see the blood dripping from his nose where Mia punched him, and not a single scratch on her.

He was so proud of his daughter.

Meanwhile the rest of team was impressed with her skills at managing to do this on her own without alerting the thugs, Will knew later he would have to tell his sister that she was right.

“Told ya.” Mia smiled. She took the gag out of his mouth so that he could talk.

“You crazy bitch!” Had been the first words out of his bloody mouth.

Mia slapped him in retaliation, Will tried his hardest not to laugh when that shut him right up.

“Listen we are just going to ask you a few questions then we’ll let you go and you can go back to being a scumbag.”

Strickler began to chuckle at Mia’s words.

“Really, darling, what’s in it for me?” He was giving Mia a dirty smirk, that got wiped off by Oliver punching him in the stomach.

Mia was shocked.

“Listen. I don’t think you want to see what happens if you don’t answer our questions.” Oliver growled out.

Strickler began to chuckle again.

“What do you want to know?”

“The Ninth Circle,” Will chimed in, “we want to know how you’re connected.”

If Strickler had been chuckling before, he was laughing now.

“You really expect me to give up this type of information, just because a bunch of wannabe vigilantes threaten me. You must think really little of the Ninth Circle.”

Mia pulled out a knife and held it to Strickler’s throat. They needed answers. Oliver was trying not to react at how easily Mia found it threatening people. Another concern for later when the future wasn’t at stake.

“Oh go ahead blondie. Would love to see you get answers from a dead corpse.” Mia held the knife a bit closer. Enough to knick him on the neck, pricking a bit of blood, before ultimately letting him go. She knew this wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

“How about a bet.” Will added, catching everyone off guard. Will knew that from what they found out about Strickler was that he was an addicted gambler. He couldn’t refuse a bet. Especially one that he knew he could win.

“Your strongest and undefeated fighter against the one that managed to handcuff you to your own chair.” Strickler smiled smugly. While he held no doubt that the little blonde girl could hold her own. He doubted that she could take on ‘The Bear’. Seemed like an easy win.

“What’s in it from me?”

“Well let’s see aside from the fact that you take in about 65% of all winning bets, and there should be more than enough money betted against us, I can also make half of a million dollars magically appear in your account. You know the one you use to stay under the radar.”

“You can?” Felicity asked, impressed.

“You can?” Strickler asked.

"I can." Will agreed, nodding his head.

Oliver couldn’t help but be amazed at his children. Here Mia was, taking down grown men without breaking a sweat. Then there was William, coming up with a plan to save their situation.

It seemed Will got his smarts from Sam and Felicity, while Mia took after him.

He didn’t know if that was good or bad.

“I like you stiff. You’ve got character. Tell you what, despite this precarious situation, you have me in, you’ve caught me in a giving mood. If that blondie manages to put my guy on his ass then I’ll tell you all I know about The Ninth Circle. I’ll even give you my inside guy.” The team didn’t expect this. They didn’t think that Strickler was on the outs, turns out he knew a guy.

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I know Arrow is ending soon, but I have a set ending for this story figured out, I just need to write it. As for updating schedule, I think rather than every week I might do 2 times a week or just when I feel like adding another chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a real heart felt one, a tear might escape your eyes. I apologize in advance for any information I got wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Another update. I was really excited about this one, but I really hope you guys like it.

Oliver was pacing the outside of the ‘locker room’ where the fighters had time to prepare for the fight. Trying to think of something to tell his grown up daughter from the future, who basically never met him, and was about to go fight some huge dude called ‘The Bear’. He felt like ‘good luck’ wasn’t enough.

The rest of the team had gone to sit with Strickler in his box, make sure everything went smoothly and there were no surprises.

Before leaving to come to talk to Mia, William had pulled him to the side.

_“Hey, Dad,” It was weird hearing that word come from this grown William’s mouth, but it also made him realize how much he missed his son, “I know what you wanna do. You wanna go and tell her that she doesn’t need to do this that she can back down from this, and you’re probably going to skip around the whole ‘i’m your Dad and you’ve never met me’ thing.”_

_For Oliver it was weird hearing his grown up son tell him exactly what he was going to do. After the amount of time he's had with William he was so used to William looking towards him and Felicity for help. Now here his son was giving him advice how to talk to his daughter. He felt like he was going to have a semi permanent migraine after this whole ordeal._

_But William did know Mia better than he did after the amount of time they spent together, compare to the fact that Oliver hasn't even met his unborn daughter yet. So he was going to take all the advice he could._

_“Mia doesn’t operate like Felicity and I,” Will couldn’t help but smile, “when we first met I quickly found out how much she took after you.”_

_“Yeah so far I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” They both laughed at that._

_Here they were. Father and son laughing and enjoying their time together, as if they weren’t worrying about saving the future._

_This moment was making Will realize how much he really missed his parents. Made him realize the times he took for granted helping his Dad make dinner. The times that they would spend lazy afternoons playing with the plastic bow and arrows. The days where the three of them would stay in their pajamas all day and watch movies and play games. The nights where he would have nightmares about the island and his Dad would stay up with him, hugging and comforting him until he fell back asleep. The times after school when he would teach him self defense, and they would end up wrestling to the floor laughing until their stomachs hurt._

_Will even missed the times he would get lectured about leaving his clothes laying around and not putting the toilet lid down._ _He even begun to regret the times where he yelled at his father in frustration. The times where he ignored his father and wouldn't talk to him, because he was being a moody teenager and_ _didn't think his Dad could even begin to understand him. After going so long without his Dad and seeing him now, it made him realize that his Dad always loved him and just wanted to keep him safe. It's funny how it isn't until something is gone does someone realize how much they miss them._

_He couldn’t wait until this stupid future was fixed so that his stupid future self would have more memories with his parents and baby sister.  He also hoped that his younger self would get his attitude together and call his parents. _

_“Trust me, you may not see it, but it is a good thing.” William took another big sigh, his hands falling into his pockets._

_“Listen I know it’s been a small amount of time for m-Felicity and you, but for me it’s been over 20 years. But despite how weird the situation may be, I don’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth.” Oliver was confused, wondering where he was goin with this, until William brought him in for a warm hug. It took him a second to realize what was going on, but he didn’t want to waste any more time, so he hugged his son back even tighter._

_“I know I didn’t say it a lot when I was younger. But I love you Dad.” It took all of Oliver’s will power to not fully burst into tears, but two did escape, both rolling down his cheek._

_“I love you too buddy.” William_ _didn't realize how much he missed hearing that nickname, the one that he sometimes hated._

_They soon separated, knowing there wasn’t that much time left until the fight._

_“One last piece of advice, just tell her what you would want to hear. After all. The both of you are more similar than you think.”_

With that William had left him behind with even more emotions, while he was left pacing, still trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

Deciding on just to let her hear what he would want to he knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Mia shouted, from the other side of the door.

He was greeted by the sight of Mia in her white tank top and green jeans. She was taping up her hands and preparing for the fight.

Oliver stood there, his hands clasped together behind his back, watching her while she concentrated on her current task.

As Oliver observed his daughter and he saw a few things. Felicity may have pointed out the ways their daughter was like him, but for him, it was almost over powered by how much of Felicity he saw in her. The confidence that she carried herself with, and how concentrated she was. He knew that gaze anywhere from many nights in the bunker and Felicity stared at the screen to try to figure out some way to decode something. 

“I know what you’re going to say.” She said that without looking up, bringing Oliver from his thoughts. 

Oliver paused a bit before speaking up.

“It’s better if you tape between each finger, coming back down around the wrist, rather than making the ‘x’.” Mia honestly wasn’t expecting that to be what came out of his mouth.

Oliver offered his hands to show her what he meant, Mia took it and gave her father the tape, while offering her hand, accepting his help. 

As he held her hand against his chest so he could wrap her hand and show her, they both came to the realization that this was their first time ever actually having any sort of physical contact.

Mia didn’t know how she felt about this, the whole time staring at they way his hands moved while he taped her up, preparing her for her fight.

“You know, I was gonna come in here and try to I don’t know, give you some inspirational speech about not needing to do this and yada yada yada.”

Mia scoffed, knowing she probably wouldn’t have responded well to those words.

“But, I’ve come to the realization that you take after me more, and I know that in this situation, that, that is something I would not want to hear either.” Oliver finished with her right hand and started on the left one.

Mia meanwhile was intrigued with what her father had to say. This being their first time truly interacting, and it was just the two of them together. No team or brother to fall back and rely on.

“After spending some time in Russia fighting men twice my size I learned a few tricks to help me along the way. One for example is when you see you’re opponent starting to tire out, get them to think they’ve got you right where you want them then boom. Strike them.”

“I know. I’m pretty used to fighting. Back in Star City there was a similar set up like this. I was undefeated.” He smiled at this little piece of information. Mia found it oddly comforting in the way her Dad seemed to be proud of her. It brought her a small smile to her face in response.

“There’s also this trick that I learned in Hong Kong. It was an ancient technique that buddhists used to defend themselves. Buddhists believed in peace, but they also wanted a way to defend themselves,” Mia was intrigued by her father’s story, “There is a certain pressure point, that, applied with the correct amount of force, it renders you’re opponent in complete vertigo for about 10 seconds, which gives you the right amount of time to knock them unconscious.”

“Isn’t it like that thing from that really old space show Mom used to watch. Uhh Star Trip?”

Oliver enjoyed the sound of Mia talking about Felicity, calling her 'Mom', it brought a warm feeling to his chest.

“Star Trek. And I know what you’re talking about, and no it’s not like that. The thing on the show made them die, while this just makes them extremely dizzy and have dizzy vision.”

“So are you gonna show me, or just leave me shrouded in the dark.” Mia asked, excited and nervous.

Oliver smiled at how much of a child she looked like in this moment and nodded, he grabbed Mia’s now taped up left hand, guiding it to the right side of his neck.

“This point that you feel, you’ll feel a bit of a ‘gap’ you could call it. This vein leads to the brain. Do you feel the pressure I’m having you apply?” Mia nodded, making sure to pay close attention and try not to move her fingers. After all, she didn’t want to accidentally knock out her father.

“Now just the tiniest more bit of pressure than what you are doing right now and it works. Anymore than that and…” Oliver trailed off dramatically causing Mia to get extremely nervous.

Oliver let out a small laugh, after seeing Mia’s nervous face.

“Anything more or less than that, and you’re just going some weird thing to his neck.” Mia let go of her father’s hands and shoved him a bit, rolling her eyes, frustrated at the joke that actually brought a small smile to her face.

After a few beats of silence Oliver felt the need to say one more thing, something that had started when he found out that she was his daughter. 

“Listen, I know that this isn’t something you want to hear right now, but I know that it is something that needs to be said.”

Mia grew nervous, not at all used to talking to her father, let alone having heart to hearts. When she looked down at her fidgeting thumb in her hand, she noticed that her father had been doing the same thing. It was funny. Her mother always said she got that from her father. Seeing it for the first time was strange.

“I know you don’t really know me, and that all you know about me is from stories, which is something that should have never happened." Oliver paused and looked back down at his hands before glancing back up, "We are going to do whatever it takes to fix the future,” Mia was following along, waiting for the rest of what her dad had to say, “but just know. That no matter what happens, whether we fix the future for the better or worse, or maybe even not at all. I want you to know that you are my daughter. That from the moment your mother told me she was pregnant I loved you. It doesn’t matter what you do, who you become, or even if I get to watch you grow up into this amazing badass women. I want you to know that I will always love you.”

Mia didn’t know how to feel. Here her dad was, standing before her, a man who she previously only heard stories about. A man who for a quarter of her life, she hated. The one that she thought she didn’t even think she needed to meet. That for the rest of her life she could go without needing any sort of closure from her father.

Turns out she was completely wrong.

Mia didn’t know that hearing those words come from her father’s mouth was exactly what she needed to hear. That those three little words could bring on all of these emotions rolling through her body. Mia realized that the times that she hated her father, or hated him for not being with her. She wasn’t mad at him. She was jealous of the fact that she didn’t get to be with her father.

To bond and spend time with him. For him to teach her to do normal kids stuff like ride a bike, or hold a bow and arrow. For him to tuck her in at night with her mom and convince him to read her one more story. Playing together, cooking together, teaching her how to drive. Watching him be so in love with her mom that she would be grossed out whenever she would see them kiss. 

Mia didn’t know how badly she needed her father.

That hearing those three little words could heal her so much. That the little girl that longed to hear those words and see her father was still inside of her. The little girl that cried because she didn't have a father to hold her and tell her how much he loved her.

Deciding on instinct,Mia, for the first time ever, tackled her father with a hug, her head resting on his chest.

Oliver, shocked at first, quickly wrapped his hands around his daughter. He couldn’t believe it. Here he was, for the first time ever, holding his daughter, her head resting on his chest while he held her. Wrapping his arms around her, as if he could protect her from the outside dangers of the world. He didn’t know how much longer they would get, so he rest his head on his daughters, and enjoyed the moment.

Mia was finally getting something that she had wanted to do for a really long time. Hug her father. She remembers being younger and seeing all the other little kids with their dad’s and she secretly longed for that. She had pushed it to the side as she got older, and just enjoyed having her mother.

In those three years that they had spent coming up with this plan, she found those old feelings resurfacing at the prospect of coming face to face with her father. She found herself scared that they might run into their father. So many scenarios had run through her head in the off chance that they ran into their father. Many of them involved her screaming at him and using not so nice words. But now, here they were. Hugging. A point in time that she never thought she would get to.

“You’ve got three minutes.” Came from the voice on the other side of the door.

Father and daughter pulled apart, Mia heard her father sniffle a bit, as she wiped her face from the tears that had fallen. The both of them smiling.

“I know you’re going to do good. So go out there and kick some ass.” Mia smiled at her father’s words and nodded. Now, more than ever, motivated to fight.

“Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Keep the comments coming I love them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LETS GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEEE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update I got caught up with school. Also, so how bout that finale...I already have my set idea of how I want this to end so sorry if it isn't strict canon to the show.

To say that the team was on the edge of their seats would have been an understatement. After Oliver had finished having that heart to heart with Mia, he came back to the box where the team was. All of them ready to witness Mia fighting. Including Felicity who hacked one of the cameras inside the joint to witness her daughter from the future fight.

“Did everything go okay?” William had asked, as his dad took a seat next to him.

Oliver nodded, smiling at the tender moment he had with Mia.

“Yeah, we’re both going to be okay.” Father and son both smiled at each other.

“How’s Strickler been.” He said, nodding towards where Strickler was currently sitting on a throne looking chair. Two goons on either side of him.

“Other than smiling to himself and telling his goons to make sure everyone of his usuals places a bet. Nothing.”

Oliver was growing a little nervous as the fight got closer and closer.

“So, who trained Mia?” The both of them were observing the current fight between two meat heads that seemed to be equally matched.

“Nyssa.” William replied. Will remembers that had been one of his questions that he asked his sister. He was confused how she managed to fight like their father, yet she had never met him. That was when she told him about Nyssa.

How Nyssa became Auntie Nys.

“She told me that Felicity wanted her to be able to not only defend herself but to be able to fight. That from the moment she could talk and walk Nyssa had started her training. Essentially becoming like an aunt to her.” Oliver was shocked at first, but then he decided it did make sense.

Felicity wanting their daughter to be like him. Wanting her to defend and fight for herself in a world where she was born a crime. Knowing that at any moment the people responsible for Oliver’s death and the horrible future, could show up and take their daughter away.

Oliver was glad that Nyssa was there for his wife in their time of need. William mentioning the word Aunt made him ask a question that had been nagging him at the back of his brain.

“Another thing, Thea, what happens?” Oliver was looking down at his clasped hands. His thumb moving anxiously along the outside of his hand.

“She’s alive,” Oliver’s head looked up, those two words made him so relieved. William was nodding his head at his father, “she was safe in Europe when Star City fell. When you,” William had to pause, swallowing the lump in his throat, “died, Aunt Thea was there for Felicity for a bit, before Felicity asked Aunt Thea to keep tabs on me.” Oliver saw William smiling at his memories with his Aunt. He was more than happy that his sister was there for his son, a time where he couldn’t be there for him.

“Every year on my birthday, your birthday, and her birthday she would visit. Checking in to make sure I was doing okay. When I went back to Star City and was there for a year, she came and stayed. She helped out the City a lot, in more ways than just fighting.” Oliver couldn’t be more relieved at the information William was giving him.

Will knew that his dad found all this information important and good. He knew that when they had time he would have to tell his dad the important thing. Will looked down at his hands and took a deep breath.

“Listen Dad, there’s something I’ve got to tell you,”

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!” William was interrupted by the announcer broadcasting the upcoming fight.

“What?” Oliver questioned, looking at his son with so much curiosity in his face. William knew that this could wait, that now was not the time to talk about this. They would have plenty of time later.

“I’ll tell you later.” William commented, both of them turning back towards the fight.

“WE HAVE ONE OF THE MOST EXHILIARATING, THE MOST HAIR-RAISING AND MIND-BLOWING FIGHTS OF THE YEAR!” The announcer was hyping the crowd up, making the stakes seem even higher.

“IN THE GREEN CORNER WE HAVE THE TINY, FEROCIOUS BLACKSTAR!”

“Why Blackstar?” Dinah questioned.

“Something Felicity used to tell her.” William responded, smiling.

They all watched as Mia walked out, more than ready to fight the so called “Bear”. The people surrounding the cage were booing her so loud. Oliver grew anxious as he heard a few comments that did not sit well with him. He was glad he was up here and not down there or else there would be other fights breaking out.

“AND IN THE BROWN CORNER WE HAVE THE RETURNING CHAMPION. THE SKULL CRUSHING, THE GUT TWISTING, THE BEAR!”

Out walked this large brute of a man. He easily towered over Mia, standing well over 6 feet. With his long beard, huge muscular arms, and legs, at least they knew why they called him ‘The Bear’. With him only wearing a tank top they could see that he was covered in tattoos. Some that Oliver recognized as Russian mob tattoos.

“Oh, I really hope she was trained to fight Hulk.” Rene added sarcastically.

Oliver gave him pointed look, not needing the fact at how unevenly matched they were, pointed out. Oliver still believed in his daughter, he knew that she could do it, that she could beat him.

“Well, I’ve seen her take down ten heavily built members of Galaxy One while drugged up,” Everyone gave William a pointed glance, realizing what he said, William nodded his head, “story for another day.”

All their gazes turned back to the cage where Mia was currently.

“I WANT A DIRTY FIGHT. ANYTHING GOES EXCEPT WEAPONS!” The crowd cheered even harder, with avid watchers banging their hands against the cage that separated them and the fighters.

“LET THE MATCH BEGIN!” Just like that a loud buzzer sounded. This was now or never.

* * *

 Mia knew that she had to get the first hit in to discombobulate The Bear. She had to get the upper hand if she wanted to win this fight. With that Mia faked a punch to his face and hit him where the sun don’t shine. She could hear the crowd groan in response to the hit.

Too bad it didn’t really affect him, and he went for Mia head on.

The both of them started to exchange fists each of them blocking the others punch while landing the occasional punch.

At one point Mia had The Bear up against the fence, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick into his large body, then the roles were reversed with Mia’s body pressed up against the fence.

Mia learned how to take a punch, after fighting men that were twice her size, and twice her muscle, it was a necessity. Another trick that she had learned was the sensitive areas of the human body. Places where no matter how big her opponent was, she knew it would hurt them hard.

Mia quickly avoided a kick to her gut and got behind him, jumping and climbing so that her legs wrapped around his neck like a snake. Cutting of his oxygen supply. Mia pounded her fists against the sensitive parts of his head and sides.

Too bad The Bear thought of a way out. He slammed his body down onto the ground, also knocking Mia onto the ground. The back of Mia’s head made a deep konk as it hit the cement floor, not only Mia, but the rest of the team winced when it happened.

Mia lay there cradling her head, The Bear found his opportunity and trapped Mia’s body under his. She brought up her arms to defend herself as he attempted to land punch after punch on her body.

Oliver was gripping his clasped hands so hard, wanting nothing more than to go down there and beat the man himself. To bring his daughter in for another hug. The rest of the team was feeling like they wanted to help fight as well.

Oliver brought his hands up to his face, as they covered his mouth, he kept whispering,

“Come on. Come on.” Oliver knew that Mia could do it. That she would find the opening she needed. He knew that she could do it.

Mia saw no end in sight, she knew that she had to make a decision, and make it fast.

The Bear landed a punch that knocked Mia to near unconscious. Her head shook back and forth slowly on the ground attempting to find someway to bring herself out of it.

The crowd had grown louder and louder as The Bear had Mia nearly beaten. The crowd’s yelling and the ringing in her hears was almost making it impossible for her to hear. Mia could feel the blood from her forehead drip down her cheek, she could taste the blood in her mouth.

The Bear saw her head stop swaying on the floor, and he assumed that he had won. His smile turned dark. He stood up from where he had been sitting and brought his arms above his head in victory. The crowd cheered as their beloved champion remained undefeated.

The team felt shock course through their mind and bodies, they could feel Strickler’s smile on the back of their heads.

They lost.

That was the window of opportunity that Mia needed.

She quickly kicked herself off the floor and tapped The Bear on the shoulder, the surprise on his face was priceless as she brought a bone crushing punch to his face. After he was in nothing but shock, Mia brought her hand up, and just like her father showed her, applied pressure.

Silenced echoed throughout the entire underground ring as The Bear’s massive body hit the ground with an echoing thump. Mia wore a huge smug grin on her face, knowing that she had won.

“Yeah!” William screamed jumping to his feet, he looked around realizing how over excited he got and cleared his throat, trying to contain his giddiness. He sat back down smiling towards his father.

Then the crowd seemed to erupt in a mix of pure anger and accusing her of cheating to those cheering her on, claiming her as their new champion. 

Mia’s smile, ever present on her face, she brought her hands up in victory, happythat her fighting allowed them their opportunity to save the future.

As she glanced up towards the box where the team, father, and brother were sitting she pointed up and smiled towards them. Telling them that this was for them. For their family.

Oliver started laughing and smiling, this point he felt like joining William in standing, cheering, and clapping for Mia. The rest of the team were all wearing big smiles.

Oliver could hear his wife in his ear cheering for them,

“Whoo-hoo. There we go that’s our daughter Oliver, her and her total bad assness. She gets that from the both of us.”

The team cheered and clapped on as the rest of the angry crowd followed suit. For once, Oliver thought, things might be looking up.

“Well Strickler, I believe that is a win for us, so, you owe us some information.” William said smugly.

The team turned back to where Strickler was sitting, his face wearing a dejected look, knowing he was backed into a corner and had lost. With that Strickler nodded and stood up, indicating to the team to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This was my first time writing a fight scene, sorry if it doesn't flow. I love the comments and please keep them coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we find out what information Strickler has for the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY, for the slow update and short chapter I've been busy with school, but tomorrow I will post another chapter that is longer than this one.

They followed him back to his office where they would get the information they needed. The whole team on high alert in case Strickler tried to double cross them.

Mia walked into the office where the team was currently waiting for Strickler to come back from resolving a certain situation with The Bear.

“So how did you think I did?” Mia questioned sarcastically, her smile spreading across her face.

Will turned to his sister, overjoyed at her winning. He had no doubt. He started laughing and smiling at her, before wrapping up his little sister into a hug. Oliver stood to the side with a matching smile, enjoying watching his children hug. The moment lasted for a few more seconds before they pulled apart.

“Well you know I did place a small bet against you.” Will added sarcastically.

Mia chuckled a bit at his attempt of a joke, and shoved her brother.

“Those were some moves Blackstar.” Dinah stated proudly.

“Yeah girl, that bear stood no chance.” Rene added on.

Mia felt a little uncomfortable, still not used to the feeling of receiving compliments. But it still felt good none the less.

“Yeah, I know. I kicked his ass.” Mia was still running on the adrenaline from the fight. She almost forgot how good it felt to win fights. After they had sent their plan in motion, she had a couple months without fighting. Needing to lay low.

As if unconsciously, she turned towards her father, wanting to see his reaction. He was genuinely smiling at her.

Oliver, meanwhile, couldn’t be more proud in this moment, he also couldn’t be more relieved that his daughter made it out of the fight alive. Getting a better look at her after she got all cleaned up from the fight he could see a small cut on her lip, and a band-aid on her forehead doing nothing to help the cut on her forehead. He made a mental note to fix that once they got back to the bunker.

Oliver opened his mouth to tell her how good she did and how proud he was but was interrupted by Strickler walking into the office.

“Well that was some fight.” He sauntered over to his desk and sat down in the chair, “Now normally this is the part where I double cross you and you all die, but considering that would be a bit suspicious with the Green Arrow and his buddies go missing, I’m actually going to follow through.” Strickler was wearing the smile proudly, trying to hold back the urge to laugh at the joke, that only he thought was funny.

The team remained standing and silent as Strickler brought out a key to open up his desk. As he unlocked the drawer, out came a tablet, cellphone, and a thin looking manilla folder.

“The Ninth Circle has a lot of connections. A while back I needed assistance setting up some accounts. So I contacted them, knowing they had the best people and they brought in this guy. His name is Troy Nolan.” Strickler dropped a file onto the table, presenting it to the team. Diggle scooped it up, besides the single sheet of paper in the folder, there was a photograph of a young whiter guy, probably mid-20s with some round glasses and blonde hair.

_How the hell was this guy in the Ninth Circle,_ Diggle thought. Pushing the photo aside, he began to read the single piece of paper that was in the folder.

“It says here he went to Cal Tech and was expelled after he hacked a bunch of bank accounts belonging to rich kids and transferred the money to his account. It was all covered up by the school because they didn’t want this to leak, and he’s been off the grid ever since.” They looked back to Strickler, needing further explanation.

“Yes, but in reality he was recruited by The Ninth Circle for his ‘particular set of skills’, anyway he’s in charge of all their tech stuff and most of the accounts.”

“How is he your inside guy?” Dinah questioned, wanting to get straight to the point.

“Well my connection to the Ninth Circle is for every ‘soldier’ so to speak that I provide them with, they provide additional funding to my personal bank account. But they only want the best. So one day a few years back this guy tells me 'bout that Nolan guy, so, I get him here, charm him, and next thing you know he’s the head of the whole fricken department at the Ninth Circle. They were ever so grateful for him that they upped my salary.” Strickler paused, wanting to let the story sink in, he was feeling overwhelmingly smug.

“Okay, but we are going to need information.” Will added.

“Alright, alright, jeez. Okay. About three months back they cut all ties with me saying 'thanks for the help but we don't need you anymore' which of course pissed me off. So that is one of my reasons as to why I am so willingly letting you threaten me."

Mia rolled her eyes, and huffed out a sigh. Just when they thought they were so close to getting some sort of lead, it either goes cold or leads to a dead end. She was starting to think that the universe purposefully wanted to make her life difficult,

“Calm down sweetheart. There is a silver lining.” He threw her a greasy flirtatious smile, Mia was pretty sure she threw up a little in her mouth.

Oliver stepped in between her and Strickler, blocking him from looking at her.

“Okay papa bear, the plus side is that those devices are the only means of contacting the Ninth Circle. The tablet is . But here’s the thing.”

“Strickler can you just get to the point we don’t need another drawn out story.” Dinah retorted. If Will didn’t know how intense the situation was currently, he’s pretty sure he would have laughed out loud from the look on Strickler’s face.

“Nolan was grateful that I got him that job so he hooked up that phone as a direct link to him.”

Just like that Mia and the rest of the team had hope again.

“If Strickler is telling the truth, then Will and I can come up with an algorithm to back trace his current location so that he doesn’t detect this threat. Then when he is alone BAM! We grab him.” Felicity exclaimed through the comms. Excited at this new lead that they were chasing. Will, meanwhile was trying to contain his giddiness as they got closer and closer to their end goal.

"Also. That tablet, contains almost all of The Ninth's Circle's key players, and some soldiers I sent their way." If it was even possible Strickler was smiling even wider. 

"Why?" Oliver was so confused, usually criminals weren't this forth coming with information. Strickler faced Oliver, smiling.

"It's like I said, they cut me off, so now I think a little pay back is in order."

Will and Mia both looked at each other, knowing how the other person was feeling right now, with that they both let a small smile cross their faces. Overjoyed that they were getting closer to fixing their piece of flaming shit future.

“Now normally when a fighter wins I prefer to share a drink, but considering what I just handed you, I need you all to get the hell out of my place.” With that the team journeyed back to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! for reading. please keep the comments coming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talking occurs between parents and kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT!!!! So there's a scene in here that I know it doesn't follow canon but it is a wonderful scene so just ignore it.

It had been a long night for the team, after Felicity reassured them that the algorithm would take anywhere from a couple hours to two days, even with the help of William. The rest of the team headed home. All of them wanting to do nothing more than crawl into their beds and sleep. 

Will had got a second burst of energy when Felicity presented him with coffee, he was going to need it with the rest of the night ahead of them.

Mia was currently taking off her taped up hands, the adrenaline finally wearing off, making her aware just how tired she was. As Oliver watched her, he noticed that the band-aid from earlier was falling off, dry blood was on her forehead from the fight.

“Come here.” Oliver motioned for her to follow him.

After their talk Mia felt better and more secure with her Dad. Dad. She couldn’t bring herself to say those words out loud. But even just thinking them was a big step for Mia. Sure she still had a few issues after not growing up with a father, but she knew she could trust him. She knew that he loves her.

Oliver lead her to their medical area and pointed her to the bench for her to sit down. Mia followed suit and watched as her Dad rummaged through the cart for stuff to fix up the gash on her forehead.

Mia couldn’t help but notice that all the things her Mom told her about her Dad. The good things, how similar she and him were, that these things were true. She knew that her Dad had done some bad things, made some bad choices. But seeing him in real life and not an unmoving photo, she could tell there was more to him. 

Mia smiled, funny how here she was pointing out the things that he’s done and his good heart, and Will has been telling her the same things about her. Will and Dad were much more similar than she gave credit for.

Oliver turned and set the stuff to the side, reaching his hands towards the band-aid, Mia was watching his every move, whether out of intrigue or caution, he didn’t know.

They were both rooted in silence. Both of them unsure what to say or do in this situation. After all, so far in none of the parenting books Oliver read, none of them had a chapter on ‘Meeting you’re grown up daughter from the future: What to say.’ The silence was growing a bit awkward.

“So, uh, if you don’t mind, how old are you?” Oliver blurted out, wondering why this was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

Mia could tell her Dad was nervous, so was she, but she smiled at his question.

All her life Mia had wanted to meet her father and get to know him, vice versa, Mia knew that Will told her to enjoy and treasure these moments, because after this they didn’t know what was going to happen to them. They both chose not to think of that road when it came to. Will telling her to just enjoy the moments and not hold onto her anger.

So that’s what she was going to do.

“I’m 24,” Oliver couldn’t help but be awestruck at this news. If she was 24, then William. Seeing the wheels turning in her Dad’s head she gave him a break, “Will is 37.”

“That makes him older than both Felicity and I,” Oliver noted, trying to contain his shock.

“Yeah, but you’re still his parents so if you, you know wanted to ground him you could.” He couldn’t contain the laugh that escaped his mouth, his smile matching Mia’s.

Oliver brought the alcoholic wipe up to his daughter’s forehead, beginning to clean up the dry blood. Mia initially winced at the stinging of the wipe on her cut.

“Sorry,”

“It’s alright.”

“So, what was life like before, you know.” Oliver decided to get straight to the hard stuff. Wanting to know what happened and how bad things got.

Besides Will and Connor, Mia had never told anyone what life was really like. Sure she had her Mom, but they had both lived through it so she found it wasn’t necessary to bring up the past. As Mia met her Dad’s eyes she could see he wasn’t asking out of necessity or guilt, but he just, wanted to know. He wanted her to talk to him. Mia was going to take the leap.

“Well, it was really just Mom and I. We were really close, we had to rely and lean on each other a lot,” Mia was smiling, reminiscing on her old memories with her Mom.

“Mom couldn’t cook, so early on I learned how to cook out of pure will to live and not eat Kraft Mac ’N’ Cheese or burnt chicken my whole life.” The father and daughter both laughed at that.

“Well, your Mom may be a beautiful genius that can hack into almost any satellite, but she can’t seem to figure out how not to burn toast.” Mia and Oliver both laughed at that fact. Oliver brought a gentle hand up to his daughter’s chin, delicately guiding it so he could finish cleaning up the dried blood on her face. It’s funny how hands that have killed and hurt numerous people were being so gentle and caring right now. 

“As soon as I could walk and talk Mom wanted me to train with the best so that I would be able to handle myself. So in came Aunt Nyssa.” Oliver looked on as his daughter smiled again at her memories.

“Sure we were secluded and needed to hide under the wire. And yes, it did get annoying as I got older. I mean Mom did say I got my stubbornness from you.” Oliver smiled at that, his eyes still watching her face as he continued to wipe the blood.

“I mean, when I found out who you and Mom really were that was when we bumped heads and you know. Went our separate ways for a while, and yeah there were times when I thought she was just being a paranoid over bearing Mom. But now,” Mia sighed out, pausing to take a breath from all the information she was spouting, “I realize that she was just trying to protect Will and I.” Mia was looking back at all the moments she butted heads with her Mom. The times that she yelled at her Mom, claiming that she didn’t understand her, or didn’t want her to live her own life. But now, after all they went through, she knew that her Mom just wanted to keep her safe. It took Mia three years, a lot of emotional talks with her Mom, and some near death experiences to come to terms with it. 

Before those three years, and before Will showed up, Mia wouldn’t have been able to do that, and would have much rather run from her emotions, or better yet, punch them out. But, coming to terms with her emotions about well, almost everything, she found it easier. Sure there were times when she couldn’t deal with things and would resort back to her old ways, but with help she got through them.

“Well, if there’s one thing I know about parents is that it may not seem like we are doing what’s best for you but, we are.” Oliver finished clearing up the blood on her face, the wipe full of reddish-pink tint from the blood. He turned and grabbed the prepped needle and thread, ready to stitch up her wound.

Mia was hesitant, an unnerving feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Mia may have been a tough as nails badass that could hold her own and take down mercenaries. But if there was one thing she didn’t like. Was needles. Sure, she was okay with knives, and needed to get stitched up every now and then, but those times were out of sheer necessity, sometimes she was even passed out when they were done.

So here she was, the daughter of the feared and beloved Green Arrow and Overwatch, afraid of needles.

“You know, my forehead feels fine, it’s just a little cut and you can just slap a band-aid on it.” Mia began to babble and attempted to stand up to try and escape the prospect of dealing with needles. Too bad her Dad wasn’t giving up any time soon. Oliver could sense the look on her eyes, the way her eyes bugged out when he brought out the needle. Sensing her discomfort for the situation, Oliver quickly diffused the situation.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Sit. Down.” Oliver commanded with a calm and nurturing look on his face. Mia begrudgingly followed suit.

“Look, everyone is scared of something,”

“I’m not scared!” Mia angrily stated, she cleared her throat, realizing how he sounded.

“I’m. Not scared.” She said more calmly.

Oliver smiled at her stubborness, the furrow in her brow that showed her determination. She didn't like showing weakness. 

“I’m not saying you are. I’m just saying that people hate needles, I mean no one likes needles, they just deal with them,” She was nodding along with her father’s anecdote.

“What I’m trying to say is it’s better if you have someone to help you through it.” Oliver offered up his hand for Mia to squeeze, just in case she wanted it. As she stared at it, she was hesitant in taking the open inviting hand. 

“Don’t you need to use both hands?”

“When one of your hands is broken and you’re bleeding from your side, you learn a few things.” After a few times on the island and 'abroad' he learned to suture stitches with one hand. Sure, Oliver knew it would take twice as long to suture up the wound, but it was worth it the moment Mia nodded and took his hand. Squeezing it for comfort.

It was like all the air in his lungs whooshed out, the feel of his daughter’s small calloused hand in his big calloused one. He didn’t know if it was more comforting for her or him.

“Alright, it also works with a distraction, so, how ‘bout I tell you the first time I let William meet The Flash.” Oliver launched into his story while Mia was adamantly paying close attention, smiling and laughing where it was needed to. By the time her Dad was halfway through the story she barely even noticed the needle. But she would never forget the feeling of holding her Dad’s hand, squeezing it when needed.

* * *

 Will and Felicity were so similar, even if she wasn't his birth mother, but being his step-mom was good enough. In the time that they had spent together in witness protection, and after having only each other to lean on in that time of need, they became really close. After being sent away to school, he felt like he was being pushed to the side. Someone that they didn’t care about, but were forced to take care of. 

That was why when he came back home, he wanted to let all his anger out over everything that was happening to him. Cameras in their home, him lying to Felicity and his Dad about why he was really expelled, and feeling like his Dad and Felicity didn’t care about him.

When he called his grandparents he didn’t realize the can of worms that he opened. Instead of acting like the mature kid he always was, he instead thought like an angsty teenager. Sure, living with his grandparents was fun for a while. Most of the time they would leave him alone, they would ask about school and his day, ask why he didn’t play sports. Normal grandparent stuff. Before his Mom had died his grandparents were two of the best people, but after they lost their daughter, they lost a part of themselves. But he couldn't really blame them. 

One time William made the mistake of bringing up his Dad and Felicity, he had never heard his Grandpa scream and curse as much as he did. Of course he retorted back, defending his Dad and Felicity, then spent the rest of his night locked in his room. After that he knew to never mention them again. 

It was about a month in did he start to realize that the grass wasn’t greener on the other side. William didn’t like it anymore. He missed Felicity helping him with his homework and babbling on about how he could get into MIT. He missed helping his Dad cook, while they teased Felicity about her lack of skills in the kitchen. He missed his parents.

The first two weeks he arrived at his Grandparents house he ignored their texts and calls, only texting them that he had made it safely to his Grandparents house.

As William got older and he received no contact from his Dad or Felicity what so ever, he just assumed that they were angry at him. Or worse, that they really didn’t care about him. So William fell into that hole of teenage angst and decided _‘screw them, I don’t need them’_. He just wished he realized at 13 rather than 33 that when his Grandparents gave him the newest smartphone they made sure to block Felicity and his Dad got the wrong number. 

So after graduating high school and getting accepted into MIT, he left his whole life behind, choosing to start new, even changing his last name to his Mom’s middle name.

Harris. 

The time he was apart from his Dad and Felicity made him realize that she really was like a Mom. Felicity could never replace his Mom, they both knew that, but she would always be his second Mom. During that first year of concocting this plan he started calling her Mom, he remembers the first time he did it Felicity had tears coming down her face and brought him into a deep, bruising hug. Which would have been fine, if they had not been in the middle of a gun fight.

William’s thoughts soon drifted over to the dark parts. The last time that Mia and him called her Mom. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he glanced over towards her now. The younger and cheerier version of his Mom, the one who still had the possibility to raise her children together.

“So, do you wanna tell me how the future is, or was for you. Actually that would be your present.” Felicity asked, not taking her eyes off of her keyboard. Looking back to his screen he nodded towards her.

“Well I got into MIT,” Felicity seemed so overjoyed by that. Her face left her screen to drop her jaw at that fact, “Yup, and, top of my class.”

“Well I would expect nothing less from you.”

“and, I sort of run my own business.”

“Oh my god that is so amazing.” Felicity’s hands left her keyboard to give Will a brief and, surprising hug, the both of them smiling.

“Yeah, Harris Consolidated.” Felicity was nodding on and smiling as he spoke about the technical aspects of the company, she chimed in every now and then to ask him more technical questions.

“But I should thank you.” He added, Felicity looked confused.

“When I decided to start up my company I received a huge anonymous donation, later on when,” William hesitated, “when the three of us were reunited I found out that it was you.” Felicity marveled at this revelation she couldn’t believe this man was little William, but at the same time, she could.

“Well, it was my pleasure.” They were both smiling, and they went back to typing, after everything he put his parents through, Will felt like now was a perfect opportunity to deal with some emotions.

“Listen, I know I didn’t really tell you and Dad how grateful I was for everything you guys did. I mean I was a little bit of an ass.” Felicity shook her head disagreeing, but a smile present on her face.

“But you guys did a lot, and,” He sighed, trying to process the thoughts going through his head, “thanks for everything you guys did. And thanks for being the best step-mom ever.” With all the hormones and emotions swirling through Felicity’s body she let the tears escape. Rolling her chair closer to Will’s, and closing the space between the two of them, she squeezed her son as tight as she could. For a moment Will was surprised by the sudden action, his arms stuck out before quickly settling around his Mom.

They both enjoyed the moment, not knowing when they would get another one like this. Will and Mia knew that they had no idea what was going to happen by the end of this mission, they both had an inkling if what Nora had told them was any indicator. But they both knew that their sacrifices were for the greater good. After all their parents didn’t die for nothing.

“So then, Barry swipes him up to take him on a run and when they come back, his butt is on fire. Barry and William are freaking out, I’m trying not to freak out, your Mom is trying to find the fire extinguisher, then Barry ends up using his hands to fan out the flames, and somehow it ends up knocking William and Barry into the boxes of packing peanuts they had.”

Felicity and Will separated at the sound of Oliver and Mia’s laughing, both of them smiling at each other.

“There were peanuts everywhere.” By this point Oliver and Mia were laughing hard at the story. 

Catching the last part of the story, William stood up to chime in, meeting them as they stood on the platform.

“You are not telling her embarrassing stories about me to her are you?” Listen, Will was all for telling his little sister cool stories about their family and super friends, but embarrassing stories about him? Nope, it was bad enough she liked to tease him as is, now she was going to have more ammunition to fire at him with.

“Aww come on Will, don’t be like that,” Mia was smiling at her brother, “Mr. Flash.” She added teasing. Oliver and Felicity both smiled along at their children, both of them remembering the story. Meanwhile Will groaned, nodding his head up towards the ceiling before looking from his Dad, back to Mia.

“Okay first of all! I was 11 and really really nervous okay?” Mia smirked even bigger at that, she loved teasing her big brother.

Will crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows towards his sister,

“How would you like it if I told them the story of when you first tried to make a creme brûlée…Ow!” Mia’s face turned threatening and pinched her brother to shut him up. Felicity’s east perked up at the story.

“What happened?” She asked while smiling.

Will was smiling down at his upset sister, while he started to tell the story.

“Well for Felicity’s birthday she wanted to try and make one of her favorite desserts that you used to bake for her. I mean it was nice gesture if she had made them before. Everything was good until it came to the fire part.” Will was already smiling at the rest of the story, knowing where it was going. Meanwhile Felicity and Oliver were smiling for different reasons.

“Okay to be fair it said a ‘blow torch,’ I mean I was just following the instructions,” Mia added, defending herself. Oliver wore a dreading smile, knowing what was coming next.

“Too bad it meant a cooking blow torch and not an industrial one.” William was smiling and laughing remembering the events that unfolded next. He had been next to his sister, both of them wore black aprons covered in flour. He had been watching, and telling her that she was doing it wrong. The first three she had burnt, but the last one, well she turned to tell off her brother and ended up setting an oven mitt on fire, thus leading to their kitchen almost burning down.

_“Get the fire extinguisher!” Mia was yelling as she was attempting to beat out the flames._

_“No! Mia, I was gonna look for a camera and capture our house burning down!” Will replied sarcastically, he had come in a minute later with the fire extinguisher and put everything out. Their desserts covered in fire foam. As the Queen siblings looked at the mess Mia had made, (because Will to this day still thought it wasn’t his fault), Will had opened his mouth to retort when Mia cut in._

_“Don’t. Say it.”_

_“I was just going to say at least dinner isn’t ruined.” As if perfect timing, the oven dinged, indicating the three-cheese lasagna was done._

After the incident, it turned into Will comforting his sister because she just wanted her Mom to have a good birthday where she could remember their Dad. After this moment and a funny story to their Mom, they quickly laughed and joked about the situation.

“Let’s just say we are lucky we had a fire extinguisher.” The whole family was soon smiling at the lovely memory.

“Well you weren’t any help at all just standing there.” Will nudged his sister to shut her up.

“Hey you said and I quote ‘I’m head chef, you’re my sous chef, listen to what I have to say.’” The sibling went back and forth bantering about the situation while their parents looked on.

Felicity and Oliver both knew how dire the situation was, knowing that not only the fate of the future was at stake, but so was their family. This. This could be their family. A future where William and Mia grew up together and have more stories spent together that involved sibling bickering and rivalry.

Oliver looked towards Felicity, both of them wearing a knowing gaze, they knew this is the future they wanted, no, needed.

“Okay as much as I love the bickering, in fact it brings me back to me and your Auntie Thea when we were younger. But hows the programming coming along?” Oliver questioned turning towards the computers.

“Well thanks to William, this amount of work that would have taken well over 48 hours will now only take until 12:30 pm, tomorrow.” Will beamed at the compliment.

“Well it does help that I know some secrets from the future that involve hacking. I mean there was also that one time when I was 13 and I hacked NSA…” William trailed off when he saw the look of shock on his parents faces, “I mean not 13. I mean that’s way too young to, to hack anything,” Oliver crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows towards his son, Felicity almost matching his stance while Mia was trying not laugh as her brother babbled on. “what I meant to say was you know that uhh I was 33, not 13, what?” Will trailed off knowing that the babbling wasn’t helping, but was relieved when instead of seeing angry faces on their faces, he saw smiling faces.

“Anyway,” Will emphasized, clapping his hands together, “the algorithm we set up to get passed the defenses that Nolan put up is so that we can track wherever the phone goes without alerting him. After that we can hopefully come up with a plan to infiltrate the Ninth Circle and destroy them and everything that they have on A.R.C.H.E.R. Also we uploaded the files from the tablet to your main frame and since Team Arrow is working with the police, they can start cracking down on infiltrating and breaking up The Ninth Circle. I mean, we have to wait to give them all this information until we are done."

Felicity couldn’t help but see more Oliver in William, now more than ever as he stood there and came up with their plan.

“So until then I say we get some sleep and jump back into this in the morning.” Felicity added on.

“So, where do you keep the spare blankets?” Mia questioned, the place where her and her brother had been “staying” was somewhere they didn’t want to go back to anytime soon after it was raided and the computers were destroyed. Will and Mia had both just assumed they were going to take up residence in the bunker for the rest of their mission.

Oliver and Felicity began to immediately shake their heads.

“No, no, no. You guys are our kids and you’ve been staying in the cold dark old lair. You guys deserve a nice warm bed.” Felicity said. They were both being drawn and persuaded with the promises of warm beds with soft blankets and pillows, instead of ratty old ones and thin worn out cots that felt like they would collapse any second. Just as they were about to retort and decline their parents, Oliver chimed in.

“And this isn’t an offer it’s a demand. So come on get your stuff. We’ll even pick up some Big Belly Burger on the way.”

Mia and Will both looked at each other with looks of disgust,

“Actually do you think you could cook?” Mia questioned, her eyes begging.

Oliver turned and showed them a look of confusion.

“Well, after having it for the past three nights I think we would rather have something else.” Will added.

“Sure, we have a lot of leftover chili from last night.” Their mouth’s began to water just at the thought of their Dad’s famous chili, seeing their looks Oliver smiled.

“Well get your things. Let’s go.” With that the Queen family was out the door and on their way to what they called ‘home’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please keep the comments coming, the next update will be Monday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff dinner and more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I will probably update at the end of this week or beginning of next week, I've just been busy with school.

Felicity opened the door and the rest of them followed through the doorway. Mia and Will each carrying a duffle bag.

Mia was glancing around the loft, getting the feel around for how her parents lived. Will on the other hand was suddenly taken back to the last time he was here. The emotions that were rolling through his 13 year old body, all the things he was going through, and all the things he wanted to tell his parents, but didn’t feel like he could. The place where he almost died had it not been for that glass bottle.

But this was also the home that he missed so much. The one that he thought back to for happy memories with his Dad and Mom.

“Well, William your old bedroom is still how you left it well, past you left it, and uh Mia there’s the guest room.” Felicity pointed out, she wanted to make her kids as comfortable as possible. They have been through a lot.

“I’ll just. Warm up the chili. Let you guys know when it’s ready.” Oliver muttered, he knew that their kids needed their own space for a bit. To destress and take in everything that they had been dealing with the past couple days.

Mia started following Will, where he had been dragging himself to his childhood bedroom.

“Whoah, whoah, whoah.” Will interjected, stopping his sister, “Your room is that way.” He emphasized by pointing towards the other side of the loft.

“Oh, I know that, but seeing teenaged William’s bedroom is too perfect of an opportunity to pass up.”

“You mean too perfect of an opportunity for you to make fun of me.”

“Oh well, there’s that.” Mia was smiling up at her brother knowing she had him right where she wanted him. Others would have thought from the amount of teasing Mia put her brother through that she hated him. It was in fact the opposite. Since they didn’t get to grow up together and have lots of more shared memories together Mia felt that they had time to make up for. Despite Mia pulling her resources from old movies and television shows, she knew that siblings made fun of each other, but they loved each other. It just so happened that this dynamic fitted their personalities.

Plus from the amount of embarrassing photos and stories her Mom told Will, he had more than enough information to tease back, he was just choosy of when he told to use them.

“I’m really gonna regret this,” He muttered, “alright. But! Don’t touch anything unless I say so. It is still my stuff.”

“Whatever you say.” She wore a smile on her face knowing she got him. They walked into the room leaving their parents in the kitchen to talk.

Felicity watched as her husband was fiddling with the spoon that was stirring the chili, his body radiating nervous energy. She brought her body up to the counter beside the stove, now was the perfect time to talk.

“So, how are you dealing with everything so far?” He put the chili on a low simmer and put a lid on it. Walking towards his wife, finding comfort in holding both of her hands in his.

“Well, I’m doing a little better. I mean. It is a bit hard wrapping around my head around this, but this is our reality. I mean,” Oliver smiled off distantly, remembering the moment he shared with his daughter. “I got to talk to our daughter face to face. I got to see how much like us she is, and. She’s the perfect combination of the two of us.” She was smiling as her husband went on. Glad that this situation wasn’t all bad.

“She has so much of our fight in her. She’s also as stubborn as me. When I talked to her before her fight, and and, getting to hold her. Especially since.” Oliver took in a shaky deep breath and looked down to the floor, so many emotions coursing through his body, his mind replaying the past days events. Suddenly he felt his wife’s gentle and caring fingers under his chin, she brought up his head to meet hers. His eyes were full of emotion and tears, Felicity’s eyes showing nothing but comfort, silently telling him to go on.

“Especially since I might not get that choice. But the feeling of holding our daughter, getting to hug her and, and tell her how much I love her. It couldn’t have been any better.” Felicity’s tears began to run down her cheeks, both of them containing too many emotions. She smiled and cradled her husbands head, their foreheads touching before their lips met in a sweet brief embrace.

“Well,” she breathed out, “while on the subject of heart to hearts, I got to have one with William.”

“Sam did a good job of raising William, and so are we. I mean, seeing him all grown up and, from what this William says, after only being around you for the time that you guys had, he is so much like you.” Oliver added.

“I mean, he is CEO of his own company.”

“Really?” Oliver knew his son would amount to great things in no matter what he wanted to be.

“Yeah, I mean at least he can run a company, and not just into the ground,” Felicity quipped towards Oliver, his eyebrows raising at her comment.

“Oh yeah? Well I mean I was a little busy trying to save the city.” He wrapped his arms around her waist while she brought hers up around his neck, their faces inches apart.

“Really? I must have missed that being demoted to a PA.” Just like that the two of them were smiling, reminiscing about the old days. Oh how far they had come. They both leaned in to close the remaining space between the two of them.

* * *

Mia and Will dropped their bags on the floor of his old room, the bags emitting a loud thud. 

“Wow, so this is what little 13-year-old William was up to.” Mia took in his simple bed and dresser, the decorations of sports balls on the wall. Mia walked over to his waist height dresser to look closer at the framed pictures. There were a total of five.

“That was my first science fair when I came to this new school, not to brag but I got first place.” She could tell without looking at him he was smugly smiling.

“So then where is it?” Will pointed towards his 5-shelf bookcase, the trophy sat on the top of the bookcase, not even on the shelf.

“That next one was of Dad, Felicity, and I at their wedding reception. Aunt Thea let me have a sip of champagne.”

“Well aren’t you a little rebel.” Mia replied sarcastically.

“Ha-ha, I was the complete opposite, it was just for the toast.” Will pointed to the next frame, it showed their Dad standing behind William as he guided his arms to the right position, William was holding his Dad’s quiver and arrow.

“That was my first time holding a bow and arrow. It was a father son day.” Mia smiled at how William had so many fond memories when he was a kid.

There was another photo of him and Felicity, the same one their Dad took with him to prison and stared at for 6 months.

Mia picked up the last photo, seeing the majestic silver frame, in it was a black and white photo with a woman and on her hip was what she assumed, William as a toddler.

She turned to see his brothers face, his smile looking back fondly.

“This is your Mom.” Will nodded and they were both looking at the photo now, smiling.

“She was one of the strongest and nicest people ever. She may have been a single Mom who worked her ass off, but somehow she always made time for me. Enough to where I didn’t even notice when she was gone.” William was looking back fondly at his happy memories with his Mom.

“I remember when she signed me up for soccer when I was 6, and she was there at every game. Cheering me on.” Mia set the frame back down where it was.

“Well she sounded like an amazing Mom,” Mia brought her hand up to her brother’s shoulder, squeezing it in comfort.

Will was overwhelmed with emotions, he took in a deep shuddering breath, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“She was.” Will knew that no matter how old he was or wherever he went, he would always remember and miss his Mom, and he was okay with that. As Will got older, he learned to cope with the grief, learning how to mourn and move on at the same time.

Mia brought her brother in for a warm comforting hug. They enjoyed the sweet rare moment before they pulled away.

“Well, I hate to be a downer, but we have to talk about what happens when we destroy A.R.C.H.E.R.”

Mia nodded and took a seat on Will’s bed, her brother following suit.

“Well, after talking to Aunt Sara and Uncle Barry once we destroy A.R.C.H.E.R. then the timeline will fix itself.” Even as she was saying it out loud, Mia still didn’t want to think about what was going to happen once it happened.

“I know. It’s all scary, but we both knew what was going to happen when we signed up for this.” Mia was staring at the photo of her brother and her Mom, more emotions being brought up.

“I miss her so much.”

“I know.”

“It isn’t fair.” Mia managed to keep the tears at bay as she focused on her anger.

“I know. I know how much you miss them, especially Connor and Mom. But they sacrificed themselves so that we could survive and save the future.”

“Doesn’t make anything easier.”

“I know.” She rest her head on her brother’s shoulder, the both of them were drained for the day. When Mia met Connor, and after he was able to get through her walls. She secretly hoped that maybe one day they would have a strong love like her parents did. During those three years when they were underground, they somehow managed to fix themselves and they were together.

Then he had to be a stupid jerk and sacrifice himself to save her. They had to sneak in to one of Galaxy One’s hideouts to steal information off of their computers. She put the thumbdrive in the computer so Will could hack it while her and Connor set up bombs around the place. They were so close to getting out Connor had told her how he had a really good date planned. Then they got caught, she had ended up with a bullet in her shoulder, and Connor gave her one last bruising and passionate kiss while yelling at her to run. The idiot stayed behind so she could escape. She made it out of the building and was waiting for him to come out, just to watch the building go up in flames. Mia had held up hope that he made it out of the building and was going to make a dramatic entrance with some ridiculous line like ‘miss me?.’ But he never did make it back.

If it hadn’t been for her Mom and William she would have completely fell apart. They had become her rock.

As if on cue, their stomach’s grumbled, they had been so busy that they had forgot how hungry they were. The two of them laughed at how loud their stomachs were.

“Come one, let’s go see if Dad’s chili is done.” The two of them stood up and walked out of Will’s room, their minds focused on food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, please keep the comments coming, I love them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
